


Please make him stop!

by CrazyLunarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mythtale, baby demon swapfell sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLunarian/pseuds/CrazyLunarian
Summary: While his loyal servant is out on an errand, the noble demon Black drinks something he probably shouldn't have.





	1. You should really stop putting things in your mouth

It was a rather dull day in the manor. Black, a feared demon roamed the halls of his large home. His loyal servant had been sent on an errand, by no one other than himself, to ask Undyne, a local potion maker about some items they had acquired lately. 

The one they had “acquired” these items from sadly was not able to give them much information before they...left.

This left Black alone and bored. He “could” do one of his many hobbies that he was certainly the best at...however it was not as enjoyable without an audience.   
So he was just aimlessly wandering around until his servant got home. 

Somehow during his wandering he had ended up in one of the many storage rooms, up until recently it had held nothing of importance but...it was where he had ordered his servant to place some the vials they had confiscated.   
Seeing as how he was bored and still waiting on the information about what these potions contained he saw no reason to not drink one.

After all he was the powerful and mighty demon Black!   
Nothing could ever harm him! 

So he picked up the closest vial, opened it and drank it in one go. It had tasted a bit strange but he currently felt no ill effects. Until he started thinking something felt off. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. He quickly rushed out of the room, hoping that his servant would soon return.

 

Slim had just walked through the entry way when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like... crying? 

But who would be crying? 

The only ones that dared enter the manor were himself and...his master! 

His robe swaying from the speed as he franticly ran through the halls looking for his master and anything that might be amiss. Nothing looked different...  
He slowed down. He could still hear faint crying but it didn't sound that panicked...  
Maybe a bug had gotten in again?  
His master did seem rather anxious that time his found a spider on his desk. 

He finally stopped walking when he arrived at the source of the noise, but he couldn't believe his eyes.   
There, in front of him was his master...his master that had somehow turned into a small baby?!


	2. Slim tries and fails and finds an odd octopus plush

Slim was freaking out. 

Whilst he was gone his master had somehow turned into a small screaming baby.

Actually he was kind of adorab- No, don't get distracted!  
“Master? Master its me. What happened?” His only answer was a curious look and for the cries to be replaced by cooing noises.   
He knelt down onto the hard marble floor to get a better look at his masters new appearance. 

 

Sensing that he had the larger monsters full attention Black looked up at him with his large star filled eyes.  
He tried to stand and walk over to the other but as he got to his feet he tripped over his oversized dress shirt, the only part of his clothing that wasn't in the pile on the floor surrounding him. 

 

Seeing his small master fall made slim more aware of Blacks current state of dress.   
“Oh, master, lets try to find you something that goes more with that adorable face of yours......” 

Slim quickly placed his hands over his face.   
He had not meant to say that! 

Luckily it seemed like in his current state his master hadn't understood what he said. Trying to clear his head, Slim gently picked up Black and carefully carried him to his masters bedroom.   
If there were anything that might possibly fit his master it would be in there. 

With his one unoccupied hand he opened the door to the large chamber, various artefacts covered the desks, one wall of the room was covered with bookshelves heaving with ancient tomes and in the centre of the room was his masters large four poster bed. 

Placing Black on the floor next to the bed so that if he did any more wriggling he would not hurt himself, Slim pulled out a dust covered chest. 

It belonged to his master and he was told that it contained items from his past that were precious to him.   
It was also implied that Slim shouldn't poke his nose around it.   
Hoverer this once he would have to go against his masters orders. 

Slowly he opened the lid.   
Honestly he was not very impressed by what he saw inside.   
A couple scrolls, some clothing in various sizes and... a strange octoperson plush...thing? 

Anyway he was just glad to have found something that would fit his masters current size. Speaking of his master, he turned to look where he had placed Black.   
And saw that he wasn't there.

“Master? Master, where are you!” Standing up and turning his head franticly side to side he saw no sign of his master in the room. 

Had he gotten out?   
Was he in danger?   
How could he have let this happen! 

His thoughts suddenly stilled when he heard a strange noise. It seemed to be coming from under the bed.  
“VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.”  
There it was again.   
“VRRRRRRRRRRRRRR” 

Kneeling on the floor he lifts up the draping blanket and finally finds his small master. Black seemed to be using his small wings to slowly slide across the floor.   
For some reason, he decided to change direction heading straight for Slim. 

Just as he peaked out from under the bed he was swiftly grabbed by Slim.   
Finally able to make sure that his master was in clothes that fit, slim reached in to the chest and pulled out what he found.

Tossing the strange plush to the side he had a better look at the clothes. Guessing what would actually fit and he selected a dress like shirt and some shorts that appeared similar to what his master would usually wear. 

And so he began the task of dressing a very squirmy Black. 

 

After some time he finally figured out how the outfit went on and now Black was in no danger of tripping over his clothes. 

Finally being put down Black stands looks at Slim cooing.   
Black takes a hesitant step to try to walk over to Slim. Hoverer he loses his balance, his arms and tail flailing around he falls over. 

The second his body hits the ground Black emits an ear piercing scream and starts crying loudly. 

Slim quickly picks up his master and franticly tries to calm him.   
He does everything he could think of.   
He tries taking to Black, it doesn't work.   
He tries walking around the manor whilst holding him, it doesn't work.   
He tries rocking, it doesn't work. 

The screaming doesn't let up for a single second and he is at his wits end when a thought comes to him. 

He had a friend that lives nearby in one of the local caves, he was always going on about how he had raised his younger brother so maybe he would know what to do.

With that in mind he holds his master close to his chest and heads towards the dragons cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing something again.   
> It may be a bit late but happy valentines day?
> 
> Anyway if anyone wants to nag me to write quicker:  
> https://crazylunarian.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing something again yay...


End file.
